the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson est une vampire Originel à l'esprit libre. Rebekah a été l'amante de Stefan Salvatore dans les années 1920 et fille de Mikael et d'Esther, et aussi la seule sœur d'un frère décédé sans nom, d'Elijah, Finn, Kol, et Henrik, et la demi-soeur de Niklaus. Après la mort d'Henrik, elle est devenue la plus jeune de la famille. Rebekah a des instincts les plus impeccables et peut dire quand les gens mentent pour elle ou pour les autres. C'est quelque chose que Klaus appelle "surnaturel borderline". Apparence physique Rebekah est très attrayante et glacé / naturelle. Elle a les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus lumineux et une peau pâle. Elle est âgée de plus de 1000 ans, mais on dirait qu'elle est en fin de son adolescence, peut-être 18 ans. Elle semble être la plus jeune des originaux. Lorsque Rebekah se transforme en vampire, ses yeux deviennent rouges avec de petites veines saillantes autour de la zone de ses yeux et ses dents se prolongent thumb|Rebekah Humaine ent dans les crocs. Ses yeux semblent également beaucoup plus rouge que les vampires habituels. *Au 10ème siècle, elle avait les cheveux bouclé et souvent tressés pour s'adapter à cette période Moyenâgeuse. *Au 21ème siècle, elle utilise un fer à lisser pour redresser ses cheveux pour faire face à des styles modernes. Personnalité Sorcière Avant d'être transformé en vampire, elle était une sorcière sa transformation en vampire originel à désactivé ses capacités de sorcière elle était aussi adolescente douce, et avait beaucoup de soutien. Vampire Initialement, la personnalité de Rebekah est erratique, rancunière et vindicatif. Après avoir retrouvé la thumb|Rebekah en Vampire. "vie", les aspects de sa personnalité ont été exacerbées. Après la mort de sa mère, Rebekah attristée, a profondément, et parfois même pleurer avant de dormir en criant le nom de sa mère. Et après avoir passé des siècles avec Niklaus, avec qui elle partage un lien étroit, elle est devenue dépendante de lui, même si elle n'a plus d'affection pour lui. En raison de l'immense chagrin qu'elle a enduré, Rebekah a construit un mur émotionnel, et elle est devenue cruel, agressif et méchante. En dépit de sa nature agressive, elle se montre être émotionnellement fragile. Rebekah craint d'être laissée seule, et elle a du mal à croire quand les gens la traitent comme une amie ou une amante. Au cours des siècles, elle a été trahi par son frère Klaus et son amant Stefan Salvatore. Elle est juste une jeune fille solitaire qui veut que quelqu'un se soucie vraiment d'elle. Son passé Rebekah est la seule fille de Mikael et d'Esther, riches propriétaires terriens de l'Europe de l'Est au 10ème siècle. Elle est la sixième de sept enfants, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik, et un frère aîné inconnu et décédé alors que le couple vivait encore dans l'Ancien Monde. Pas beaucoup d'informations connus au sujet de la première vie de Rebekah, autre que celui où elle est née dans le Nouveau Monde, où ils ont vécu en paix parmi les loups-garous pendant vingt ans. Toutefois, pendant une pleine lune, quand les loups se transformaient, Klaus et Henrik se sont faufilés pour regarder les villageois se transformer en bête. Et comme le soleil commencait à se lever, Rebekah a vu le corps sans vie d'Henrik transporté par Klaus dans le village. Il a déclaré que l'un des loups avait tué Henrik. Ne voulant pas perdre un autre enfant, sa mère Esther a jeté un sort (vampirique de transformation en rituel), demandant au Soleil pour la vie et le chêne blanc pour l'immortalité. Cependant, le sort a conduit des actes intempestifs. À l'insu de Rebekah et ses frères, ils ont bu du vin lacé avec le sang de Tatia pour le dîner, et ensuite, Mikael a conduit son épée à travers leurs cœurs. Après leur réveil, Mikael a forcé ses enfants à se nourrir sur un villageois donc terminé leur transition en vampires. Plus tard, ils ont commencé à réaliser que leur nouveau cadeau avait ses faiblesses. Les fleurs qui poussaient au Chêne Blanc (Verveine), les brûlait et ont empêché la contrainte. Le soleil brûlait également leur peau, ce qui rendait impossible de marcher dans la lumière du jour pour eux. Ils étaient incapables d'entrer dans les maisons de leurs voisins sans invitation. En outre, leur soif était incontrôlable. Réalisant qu'un bois sculpté du Chêne Blanc serait fatal pour eux, ils ont brûlé l'arbre sur le sol. Après la mort de leur mère, Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah ont jurés les uns aux autres qu'ils ne seraient jamais l'un sans l'autre et resteront esemble. 1114 Rebekah résidait en Italie avec ses frères Klaus et Elijah puis a rencontré un chasseur de vampires nommé Alexander, membre d'un groupe appelé "Les Cinq". Rebekah est alors vite tombé amoureuse de lui et cela a permis à Klaus et Elijah de l'interroger sur leur groupe. Pendant ce temps, Alexander et Rebekah ont parle r de se marier, et le jeune homme lui a partagé beaucoup d'informations à son sujet et de ses plans pour les chasseurs de vampires. Cependant, Alexander a thumb|Rebekah en 1114 . découvert qu'elle était un vampire et l'a invité, elle et ses deux frè res à une soirée où les Cinq sont arrivés avec des poignard trempé dans les cendres du chêne blanc. Klaus, non affecté par le poignard grâce à sa lignée de loups-garous, a tué Alexander et le reste de son groupe. Klaus a alors violemment interrogé Rebekah jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui révèle l'arme ultime d'Alexander qui était un "remède". Malgré tout, elle a enterré Alexander avec son épée à l'église. 1492 Rebekah était en Angleterre avec Elijah et Klaus. Elle a rencontré Katerina Petrova, la première Petrova, qui devait bientôt être sacrifié pour activer le côté loup-garou de Klaus. Cependant, après l'évasion de Katerina, elle a détruit le lien de Klaus et Elijah ainsi que Rebekah. 1718 Ayant fui l'Ancien Monde pour des raisons inconnues, Rebekah, avec Klaus et Elijah, a navigué à trav ers le monde, à travers la rivière du Mississippi, et est arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans 300 an nées du présent. En arrivant au large de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils ont massacré tous les hommes qui sont montés à bord de leur navire, mais ont laisser une personne en vie afin qu'elle accoste leurs bagages. 1820 Rebekah, Niklaus et Elijah vivaient en Nouvelle-Orléans chez Le Gouverneur, qu'ils payaient pour le faire taire sur l'existence des vampire. Rebekah est tombé en amour avec le fils Emil et voulait le transformer en vampire, mais tout en demandant la permission de son frère, Klaus a refuser la demande. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois Originels assistaient aux funérailles de Emil quand ils ont remarqué un garçon se faire maltraiter. Plu thumb|Rebekah en 1820 .thumb|Rebekah et Marcel en 1835 . s tard, après que Klaus ai invité Marcellus dans la famille, celui-ci a très vite développé le béguin pour Rebek ah à un âge précoce à cause de tout le temps qu'ils ont passé à faire de l'escrime. 1835 Marcel était devenu adulte et a tenté d'embrasser Rebekah, mais Klaus l'a très vite arrêté. Plus tad, Marcel a tenté une fois encore d'embrasser Rebekah . Ils ont été brusquement déchirés physiquement par Klaus qui a décidé de les punir en poignardant Rebekah. 1887 Klaus a retiré le poignard de Rebekah, lui révélant qu'il lui avait laisser pendant 52 ans. 1920 Au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements, Rebekah et Klaus ont trouvé refuge à Chicago durant les anthumb|Rebekah dans les années 20 nées 20. Après l'arrivé de Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah est immédiatement tombé amoureuse de lui. Peu de temps après, Mikael est arrivé dans la ville à la recherche de Klaus et son intention de le tuer. Mikael et la police ont attaqué le bâtiment. Rebekah, Stefan et Klaus les ont esquivé afin d'éviter les balles et dans la confusion, Rebekah a perdue le collier de sa mère. Klaus a mis de côté Stefan et l'a obligé à oublier sa rencontre avec lui et Rebekah. Plus tard, Rebekah et Klaus avaient prévus de quitté la ville. Mais Rebekah a refusé de le suivre à nouveau, et a décidé de resté pour être avec Stefan. Klaus l'a donc neutralisé avec le poignard en chêne blanc. C'était la seule arme a utilisé pour neutraliser un vampire originel comme Klaus et elle-même. Rebekah est resté neutralisé pendant plus de 90 ans stockée dans un cercueil transporté par Klaus, partout où il allait. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, Rebekah apprend que Klaus est à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elijah lui dit qu'il va là-bas pour comprendre qui complote contre leur frère. Plus tard, alors qu'Elijah est en Nouvelle-Orléans, il l'appelle et lui apprend que Klaus va devenir le père de l'enfant de Hayley Marshall et qu'il compte l'aider à changer sa personnalité. Mais Rebekah lui demande d'arrêter de voir le bon côté de son frère, mais Elijah refuse, disant qu'il n'arrêtera que lorsqu'il n'aura plus aucune raison d'y croire. Dans Always and Forever, Rebekah est à Mystic Falls chez elle. Elle prend un bain quand son frère, Elijah l'appel après avoir rejoint leur frère, Klaus en Nouvelle-Orléans pour enquêter sur une conspiration. Ainsi, dans son appel téléphonique, il lui révèle que l'ancien protégé de Klaus, Marcel Gerard est toujours vivant. Rebekah est choquée. Il lui apprend également que Marcel est le souverain du Quartier français. Plus tard, Rebekah reçoit un autre appel d'Elijah, qui espère la convaincre de se joindre à eux en Nouvelle-Orléans. Il lui annonce la récente tournure des événements. Bien après, dans la même soirée, Elijah tente de téléphoner à nouveau Rebekah afin de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais elle décide d'ignorer son dernier appel. Dans House of the Rising Son, au bout de trois mois, Rebekah arrive à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle fait alors la connaissance de Hayley, qui l'informe de l'absence d'Elijah. Rebekah fait ensuite face à Klaus qui lui dit qu'elle se retrouve dans l'ancienne maison du gouverneur. Par la suite, Rebekah recrute Hayley pour fouiller la maison à la recherche d'Elijah. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour localiser les cercueils de la famille. Cependant, il manque un cercueil : celui d'Elijah. Le lendemain, Rebekah traque Sophie afin qu'elle l'aide à localiser son frère, mais cette dernière refuse à cause des règles. Rebekah apprend ensuite que la vie de Hayley est liée à celle de Sophie. Plus tard, Rebekah confronte Marcel et lui fait part de sa recherche. La soirée suivante, lorsque Hayley est acculée par certains hommes de Marcel dans un parc, Rebekah vient à son aide, les tuant tous. Plus tard, Rebekah et Klaus ont une dispute à propos des agissements de sa soeur. Dans la même discussion, Klaus est fou de rage contre la dernière révélation de Hayley et Rebekah la défend, lui disant qu'elle a voulu faire ce qu'elle semblait juste. Ensuite, Klaus lui parle de son plan, impliquant le corps d'Elijah chez Marcel. Dans la nuit, Rebekah et Hayley discuentent toutes les deux et Hayley encourage Rebekah d'aller affronter Marcel pour retrouver Elijah. Elle se rend au Rousseau et affronte Marcel, menaçant de tuer Camille. Alors, il la présente à Davina, une sorcière très puissante, qui l'invite et qui utilise sa magie contre elle lorsqu'elle tente de sauver Elijah. Rebekah se réveille plus tard et Marcel lui dit que la ville, Davina et Elijah lui appartiennent. Mais Rebekah ne recule devant rien et faire tout ce qu'il faut pour récupérer son frère. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Dans Girl in New Orleans, Dans Sinners and Saints, Dans 1x06, Dans 1x07, Dans 1x08, Dans 1''x09'', Dans 1x10, Dans 1''x11'', Dans 1x12, Dans 1x13, Les relations *Rebekah et Klaus *Rebekah et Elijah *Rebekah et Marcel *Rebekah et Hayley Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson